


Bruyant

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Male Slash, Noisy Cas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WTP à propos de Castiel et de son manque de restriction au lit qui rend l'acte encore plus indécent qu'il ne l'est déjà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruyant

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Bruyant  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Genres : WTP  
> Personnages : Dean/Castiel  
> Nombre de mots : 435  
> Commentaires : Commencé sur le thème "dignité" pour une communauté à drabbles de 100 mots

Il crie sans soucis de dignité, de gêne ou de pudeur. Il crie sans retenue, à en perdre la voix, rauque, animal, spontané.  
Son corps s'agite avec grâce, joliment cambré, en parfaite harmonie avec celui de son amant, qui le besogne sans mesure, dans un abandon total et sincère.  
Castiel est obscène dans sa façon de gémir, de réclamer davantage, de ne rien cacher, de s'offrir en récompense du plaisir donné. Il est parfaitement réceptif aux coups de rein de Dean. Il est doué, il ondule, pose les mains de Dean sur lui pour le caresser au bon endroit, s'écarte les fesses pour l'accueillir avidement en lui quand il se retire, sans jamais avoir l'air de s'en lasser. Sa queue rouge et dure entre ses cuisses ne laisse pas la place au doute.  
Ça a un côté presque blasphématoire de le voir dans cet état ; lui, un ange. Si pur, même dans la luxure la plus complète. Si excitant aussi, tandis qu'il grogne le nom de son amant entre deux hoquets de plaisir. Même en aillant l'impression de le salir, Dean ne peut s'arrêter.  
Il est incapable de lui échapper.

C'est impossible de ne pas jouir à la vue de son orgasme.  
Il a la tête renversée en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un O silencieux. Ses yeux bleus se révulsent presque ; et son cul se resserre violemment, secoué de spasmes. C'est un délice. Ça oblige son partenaire à se renfoncer contre lui, à le presser dans ses bras. Leurs battements erratiques de leur cœur s'entremêlent pour ne former plus qu'un seul et même tambourinement irrégulier, brutal, une pulsation qui les secoue tout entier comme des brindilles dans le vent. Intense. Irrésistible.  
Dean se vide en Castiel dans un râle sourd, les paupières fermement closes. Il jouit de tout son être à l'intérieur, il se déverse. Il est un torrent impétueux qui se niche dans le lit d'une rivière, un feu brûlant, ravageant tout sur son passage. Un enfant se blottissant dans les bras d'un parent après un long cauchemar interminable.  
Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en demander autant. Qu'il le souille en le forçant à s'engager sur un chemin précaire, en l'attachant à lui par la chair et en lui coupant toute porte de sortie.  
Il le marque comme faisant parti des leurs à présent, alors que Cas est une créature céleste valant tellement plus. Tellement mieux.  
Mais pour un bref instant, ça lui est égal, et son sperme pénètre profondément dans le corps de son ange pendant qu'il l'étreint, refusant de le lâcher même après que tout soit fini.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Bruyant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146467) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
